DemonPups
by jazzy2may
Summary: SLASH Story: Summary inside. Will be future Yaoi AdultInuKoga slash. No like, no read. Fun & Cute. On HIATUS 4 now
1. Chapter 1

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Title: DemonPuppies  
Author: Jazzy  
Pairing: Kouga/IunYasha  
Rating: T (for now, rating will go up as story progresses)

**Warnings:** m/m romance, humor, angst, Future Yaoi, (will think of more warnings when appropriate and as the story progresses.)

**Summary**: Six Words: Chibi Sesshomorou, Chibi Inuyasha, and Chibi Kouga  
Okay, more words: The adult versions of the chibis fall into a cursed spring that turns them back hundreds of years into little puppies. Kagome ends up taking them to the modern era to keep them safe from the dangers of the ancient world. What she didn't take into account was that like any pups, or human children, these three have a hankering for trouble. Kougas energetic, InuYasha is stubborn, Sesshomorou arrogance & protective. Sesshomorou finally has a chance to become a beloved older brother. Kouga's brave heart soon falls in love with InuYasha. The love grows as the two grow into adult youkai.

**

* * *

PART ONE**

Kouga was of a competitive nature yet with a good disposition. He could be very stern or very lenient. He was a good leader. InuYasha was good at making him feel like a fool. He wanted to win someday this competition between them. He also wanted the young miko for his mate. He had claimed her for his woman but as long as InuYasha was around the miko seemed not to look to Kouga except as a chess piece in her game with InuYasha. He didn't mind it too much after all, a mate worthy of an Alpha had to be Alpha in her own right, and politically minded. Kouga was confident that in the end Kagome would choose him over InuYasha. He treated Kagome better than InuYasha did.

Running along letting some steam off enjoying the wind in his face and fur; Kouga sniffed the air and scented the Shard collectors. He grinned happily. He had been lucky to meet up with them again so soon since their last adventure.

As he drew closer and closer to the group another scent made him sneeze. Mother's milk, and Baby powder, the scent of a young youkai, a half youkai. He let out a growl of paranoia and warning. Such creatures should be killed immediately or else not left unattended.

He leaped through some bushes startling the little guy. Wide gold eyes looked up from where he had landed on his toddler's butt on the grass, the butterfly he'd been chasing was getting farther and farther away from him, the mangy wolf scared him. The little Inu-pup blinked wrinkled his little nose scrunched up his face into a scowl then let out an ear shattering scream, half howl half sob.

* * *

Sessh

Sesshomorou felt the call of blood, felt his ears twitch and lay back against his scalp. InuYasha as a baby was as loud as ever and he seemed to be in danger. As a relative he could not allow another demon to harm the pup but also as a Lord of the West he knew his duty to protect the young, even if that young were Hanyou.

Only InuYasha would wind up in the spring of cursed childhood. He would have to go save him, raise him, then try to kill him again in another two hundred or so years. How bothersome!

* * *

Ko 

"Wo, wo, wo when did InuYasha have a kid?" gasped Kouga stunned. "And better yet does Kagome know?" evil smirk came to life on his face. Before it was replaced with a quizzical morbidity, was this Kagome and InuYasha's kid?

Nah, it hasn't even been two months since I last seen the two of them. Dogs rate of giving birth, a wolves rate of birth and even a human's rate of birth took more than two months. And even if baby demons grow pretty fast in their first few years there was no way that this little guy being at least four years old could possibly be the love child of InuYasha and Kagome. Proud of his deductive abilities he was again elated with confidence and joy, he would win Kagome at last.

The kid was screaming still, tears leaking over and covering his cute little pinchable baby cheeks. Kouga bent down and lifted the kid up giving him a few powerful sniffs trying to memorize his scent and figure out who all he belonged to.

He cradled the baby in his arms and soon the kid stopped crying, only to hiccup every now and again. Chubby little fingers tugged on his dark mane of hair falling over his shoulder from its pony tail. Grubby dirty fingers, Kouga winced as the tug almost took a few strands of his hair, the kid needed a bath.

"Wolf." Said InuYasha, happily. "Grr grr." He babbled then put his thumb in his mouth and suckled it.

Kouga wrinkled his nose in distaste, kids were so gross. He tried to get the kid to stop sucking his thumb, no knowing where that digit had been or what germs might be crawling all over it.

Avid intelligent gold eyes bounced all over Kouga, his little nose sniffing, eyes dancing delightedly in the scents he smelled. "Like, like, like you!" crowed the kid merrily.

Kouga again sneezed. All he could smell was InuYasha's usual scent with of course that other smell of mother's milk and powder, and other things that babies always smelled of.

"There's no denying it, this is InuYasha." He murmured in amazement and some little fear. "What happened to you, mutt?"

The boy scowled, then pouted. "Not mutt."

"Hanyou, then."

"Nuh-uh, InuYasha." Said the little hanyou stubbornly, though with pride, his chest puffed out and his baby thumb thumping his chest to prove who he was to Kouga.

Kouga rolled his eyes. The hanyou pouted some more than decided to get riled up and so he bit Kouga making the wolf drop him. InuYasha smiled happily. He kicked Kouga making the wolf growl and howl and hop around on one leg while trying to rub his sore shin. InuYasha was proud of himself he had won.

"InuYasha!" cried InuYasha merrily. He ran laughing all the way as Kouga took chase after him.

"Get back here!" roared Kouga. In spite of his pain he was worried. He knew he had to keep an eye on the little tyke.

Baby demons especially Hanyous were particularly vulnerable in their first few decades, sometimes into their first few centuries depending on the strength of the breed. Kouga soon fell into the cursed pool of water as he chased the lightning fast little toddler who kept crowing with his victory. Kouga howled as he changed from a mature demon to a youngling only a year or so older than little InuYasha.

The two toddlers chased after one another giggling and barking, speaking in human, kanine, and demon tongues. They played with each other hard and soon crawled into a hidden little cavern under a tree to take a nap. It was a warm safe den. Kouga kept one ye open for danger as did baby InuYasha, his instincts were telling him to.

* * *

Sessh 

Sesshomorou did not expect to trip and fall into the pool next. He was several years older than either InuYasha or Kouga, technically even in demon terms the hanyou and wolf were still pretty much children in comparison to Sesshomorou.

When Sesshomorou stepped out of the pool he was a child of ten and InuYasha's older brother. He sniffed out the little toddler worried for his baby brother. As the older brother it fell to him to raise and care for InuYasha when they were alone without servants or father or his second wife around to care for the bothersome babe.

"InuYasha?" he called gently.

"Big Brawder, am here, your InuYasha here." Called out the little pup happily, dashing out of the den and glomping on to his big brother with all the love in his little hanyou heart.

Sesshomorou sighed and stoically withstood the hug of excessive love. He patted InuYasha on the head and gently stroked his ears. The toddler twitched ecstatically.

Kouga scowled. "Come into the den, I smell strangers coming. We gotta hide."

"Humans only." Scoffed Sesshomorou.

"Even humans can hurts us, we're babies ya know." Whined Kouga knowingly. He wanted his mommy and the pack to come and keep them safe.

Sesshomorou rolled his eyes. He was trained to defend himself. He was a powerful son of a powerful lord. He was not a demon to be trifled with.

"As my responsibility, I will keep you both safe." Insisted Sesshomorou cool as a cucumber.

"Wimpy wolf, Brawder wont let no ones hurts us!"

The wolf snorted. "Stupids, be that way, get killded for alls I cares." He pouted and stomped back into the den to stay safe. Tail swishing in his agitation.

"Perhaps the wolf is not all that wrong, Yasha-chan," Suggested Sesshomorou after a moment's thought. "Go into the den. Be safe. I will guard you. Not that these humans will defeat me, but in case."

InuYasha pouted but in the end he curled up inside the den next to Kouga who then moved to position himself in front of the smaller younger weaker hanyou.

* * *

Ko 

"If they finds us I will not lets thems gets ya, Yasha-chan. I'm older and bigger than you, so I will keep ya safe." insisted little Kouga, trying to be brave and strong. The hanyou would not survive attacks if demons or humans came for them. But he would try his hardest to take care of the younger pup and protect him from evil humans and older meaner demons.

"Brawder cannot be beaten." Insisted Yasha stubbornly. Both pups eyes were trained on the entrance, noses scenting and ears focused for the danger to pass or come for them.

Yasha sucked his thumb as nerves began to wrack him. What if they do overpower big brother? Tears glinted in his eyes, a distressed little whimper whine escaped his throat as images came to his head of evil things that the humans can do to demons as well as to other humans. Humans were scary. Kouga could read the little hanyou like a prey's trail.

Kouga reached back behind him to touch Yasha's head and give it a soothing pat.

"Don't worry, your brother looks mean enough," praised Kouga, "I'm sure he'll win. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing ya know. Don't worry Yasha-chan, no ones going to hurts us. I wonts let thems, and neither will your Aniki." said Kouga trying to sooth both of their nerves.

Kouga's whole body was tensed and ready to attack in case of discovery. He would protect Yasha-chan til the very end. He wasn't aware he was letting out little warning growls as the scent of humans wafted more intensely to his nose as they came ever closer to the hidden place.

Kill them Sesshomorou. Kouga growled low.

Don't let them kill us!

TBC

(some misspellings are intentional, since children speak in weird ways.) ;D Stay tuned for part two, coming soon, but not soon enough:D

* * *

You could almost say I got my idea alone from this author and her story. (I think she's in my favorites, as Author or in Stories):

Puppy 101 » by Silverblue-Sakura: A prank spell turns Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back into young pups. (This fic is so good! And it may or may not have been abandoned. I just know its not going to be and hasn't been updated for a while.)

And this one:  
Two Dogs With Past Bodies » by loser-234 Inuyasha and Kouga have both been hit by a spell. (Another cute fic, also not updated for a long time)

And this one:  
Chibi Demon Havoc! » by RiskyJR737 Inuyasha and Kouga get turned into kids by a mysterious demon. (Another cute fic, also not updated for a long time)

And this one:  
Inuyasha Who » by OokamiJudge An Inu and an Ookami, brothers? Chibi Koga Chibi orphan InuYasha. They become family. (Another cute fic, also not updated for a long time)


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. I APPRECIATED IT A LOT.  
Sincerely, Jazzy**

Title: DemonPuppies  
Author: Jazzy  
Pairing: Kouga/IunYasha

Rating: T (for now, rating will go up as story progresses)

Warnings: m/m romance, humor, angst, Future Yaoi, (will think of more warnings when appropriate and as the story progresses.)

_**Reviews are always welcomed. Helpful suggestions are also welcomed. Flames are not welcomed. Thank you.**_

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

Kagome's stout hearted group of Shard finders were feeling a little out of sorts. Kagome was still steamed since her and InuYasha's last argument. She had just barely restrained herself from using the charm around InuYasha's neck to S-I-T his butte to next week and back.

She was growing aware that she relied too much on corporal punishment and instead of actually teaching InuYasha manners and respect she was punishing him almost on a daily basis for tiny slights that she knew she shouldn't take such huge offense at. Her mother had spoken to her about her almost abusive behavior. Her mother had also discussed appropriate behavior for her daughter.

"As much as he might irritate you or make you mad, causing physical harm is the worst thing anyone can do to one another. If you honestly loved and were secure in your relationship with InuYasha, you would not find excuses to do him harm." Said her mother.

"Love is about acceptance, tolerance, making concessions, taking the good with the bad. If he loves you in return he will change his ways on his own and not by force. It will be because he wants to change. Change is a two way street. Or like a domino affect. If he changes then so will you because you love each other. Love can make you a better person. It can make you grow like a plant in the gentle warmth of the sun and through care of the water and soil. Love is never about abuse." Insisted her mother, gently.

"Discipline exists to help enforce a set of rules to make a youth learn what is acceptable and not acceptable, to make them a better contributing part of society. You can't use discipline to enforce love, only behavior modification and if you loved someone you wouldn't want to modify them through physical force. They have to want to be modified, they have to want to change on their own. Do you love InuYasha or do you only want to control InuYasha?" Asked Kagome's Mother.

There was a lot to think about. Kagome felt ashamed of her own behavior but InuYasha seemed to bring out the worse in her.

The questions plaguing her were; did she love InuYasha? Did she even _like_ InuYasha?

She had to think.

She remembered his kindnesses though hidden in gruff irritating ways. The way he selflessly yet brashly put himself in danger to protect her or any of the others in their little group of adventurers.

His moods, his alpha behavior, which made her frown, he could be such a brute and no one was more rude than InuYasha was.

She reflected on his pain when he remembered his childhood, her heart ached for his pain. His sadness when he talked about Kikyou. No one should have to suffer as he has.

She knew he was angry about how his life had thus far played out. He was angry that he was hated for no other reason than the fact that he'd been born a Hanyou. He was angry and bewildered and hurt that his Aniki, his older brother was trying to kill him. InuYasha was sad that he never got to know InuTaishu, his long dead father. And in some ways InuYasha was sad that he never got to really know Sesshomorou either. Perhaps it had been the years apart or that there were just too many years in between them, whatever the reason InuYasha never had the chance to relate to Sesshomorou as a brother, a true brother.

Family was supposed to love one another and take care of one another not try to kill one another. InuYasha's life was a living tragedy.

She wondered; do I love, _love_, InuYasha?

Am I his friend?

If I love InuYasha, what kind of love is it? How can I punish him all the time if I love him? He's as much a brother to me as my own little brother Souta. InuYasha is so irritating and exasperation and yet, when he's nice to me, I feel like my heart can't beat fast enough. I feel warm inside. I don't feel sisterly towards him when that happens. Souta doesn't make me feel the way InuYasha does. So perhaps what I feel is not familial love but a different kind of love.

Is it love of a friend?

Is it love of a different nature?

He confuses me constantly. I confuse even myself!

She continued to ponder and fret.

They had a fight that sent InuYasha into a snit. He'd raced out of camp to go somewhere and pout. .InuYasha had been missing for more than a week now. Not unusual for InuYasha but always before he had at least stayed somewhere close to the village or close to camp. InuYasha usually found a tree somewhere or a rooftop or some place high up, surprisingly for someone who was supposed to be a dog demon, InuYasha loved high up places to sleep in or pout in. One would think such a behavior more a characteristic of cats or birds rather than a dog.

One part of her was frustrated with InuYasha. He acted like such a child. But the bigger part of her was very, very, worried. What if a demon had come along and killed him? Would their fight be the last memory she would ever have of her friend and possible love interest? Perhaps he fell out of his chosen large tree for pouting and hiding in and now he was laying dead in a ditch somewhere or at the very least a broken leg?

She fumed.

Then she worried some more. She wished InuYasha wouldn't put her through these kinds of extreme emotions.

She finally returned her thoughts to the search at hand and started calling out into the woods surrounding them. "INUYASHA."

"InuYasha!"

The rest of her words she didn't dare to say out loud. Please come out from wherever you are. Please I'm worried. Where are you?

The others followed her lead. They searched every tree and bush calling out to their friend.

"InuYasha, where are you?"

"Come home InuYasha."

"InuYasha."

"INUYASHA."

* * *

**PUPPIES**

The pups' ears twitched.

Sesshomorou frowned.

InuYasha was curious yet afraid at the same time. Who was calling his name? They weren't anyone he recognized. His mother's voice was not among them. InuYasha began to fret. Was this a trick? Was something wrong with Mama?

Kouga kept up a constant low sound that was growling with the growing threat coming their way, his growls of warning would have made the hair on a human's neck stand up at least until they noticed he was a kid and then they wouldn't be taking his warnings very seriously. Their stupidity if they didn't take the young wolf's warnings seriously. Kouga's little claws of one hand dug into InuYasha's shoulder stilling the younger pup's restless fretful movements. He wasn't going to let any harm come to the younger pup. He wasn't going to let InuYasha leave the safety of the den.

The scent of humans was growing ever more strongly as were the sounds of female and male voices calling his name.

Sesshomorou pondered if servants were looking for them but he knew Father did not keep human servants, perhaps InuYasha's human mother had sent her people to find her missing son? Still he must not let down his guard. Humans were dangerous especially to Youkai pups. Humans could be crueler than other demons in the ways they handled "spawn".

Sweat broke out on Sesshomorou's brow. He told himself he would not be afraid that he would defend the young ones even if he were to lose his life in the promising upcoming battle coming his way.

He went into defense stance, sword at ready in both hands. He was determined and ready to meet his fate. He was Sesshomorou. He would not be defeated. He was the son of InuTaishou. He was born of great bloodlines and he was powerful. He would not fall easily to these humans. He would not let his little brother die tonight.

No one but Sesshomorou had the right to take InuYasha's life and that would not happen for many centuries to come. Only family was allowed to kill family and only if family was tainted by the blood of the humans and proved themselves weak and unworthy of the bloodline in their veins.

He bared his fangs, eyes glowing red, he growled fiercely as finally a human in robes came out from the thrashing bushes a few feet away. He leaped to attack but was halted when the human called out his name in shock, well that and the sudden holy barrier that would not allow his blade to strike human head from human neck.

"Lord Sesshomorou?" gasped Miroku, the pervert monk.

* * *

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if I want Kagome to be nice or mean. I guess as the story unfolds I'll figure it out. I actually rather like Kagome in the series. I think she's a strong and interesting female character; however, there are definite times I totally hate her. So I'm weirdly of two minds on her. I both like and hate her at the same time. (Jazzy is Gemini, so maybe not so weird having two minds.)

Chapter three and up will hopefully be longer and coming soon, next month, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read this fic or flame me. Thank you. **

A/N: Have revised Chapter three and made it grow a little bit bigger.   
Also, chapter four should be coming very shortly, hopefully before the weekend's up.

* * *

Title: DemonPuppies  
Author: Jazzy  
Pairing: Kouga/IunYasha  
Rating: T (for now, rating will go up as story progresses)  
Warnings: m/m romance, humor, angst, Future Yaoi, (will think of more warnings when appropriate and as the story progresses.)

Disclaimer: No Own!

* * *

**PART THREE**

The Shard Hunters have at last stumbled across the missing InuYasha. Sesshomorou continued to look on Miroku with deadly warning, sword still in position to strike without a moment's warning if given an opportunity. Sesshomorou kept testing the shield for weakness while Miroku tried to talk the young Lord of the West into trusting him.

"Why should I trust you, Human?" demanded Sesshomorou. He was being careful not to give away that there were two more pups with him one of them his little hanyou brother.

"I know that things are little confusing right now, Lord Sesshomorou." Said the monk in a tone of respect fit for a demon lord to hear. "I travel with a group of adventurers and your brother InuYasha."

Sesshomrou growled. His sword began a new series of strikes and thrusts, battering at the shield trying to get through the barrier. "Lies! InuYasha is a toddler! He does not travel!" he growled. "Pups stay home where they can be guarded from harm and protected from vile evil ninjin, humans, like you!" growled the youngster, in a rare flare of temper. Sesshomorou was most known for his chilling grace and cold unemotional ways. Miroku was impressed by the youngster's InuYasha-like temper. The strength of his strikes seemed to increase with every protective instinct the youth had towards his young brother.

"Please do not do this." Begged Miroku. "I know you are confused, my friends and I and your brother will help you. We will try to revert the curse that has fallen upon you and try to get you back to normal if you but let us."

"Shut up, Ninjin!" roared Sesshomorou, then in a more cool tone his emotions back under control as he made another futile thrust for the monk's head. "Be a good little scum and die."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." Said an equally cool voice coming from behind the young lord.

"Sango." Gasped Miroku.

Sango had out her weapon of choice, a giant boomerang, and looked ready to use it. Sesshomrou growled then attacked the unprotected Sango. He would not let them get the pups. He had promised InuYasha he would protect them. He would not allow the humans to hurt his brother or the other pup with him in the hidden den behind him.

_I need to force them back. I need to get them to follow me away from the pups. But how do I do that? Their number grows with every second!_

Sango met Sesshomrou's attack with her giant boomerang as a shield and a pummeling device. Sesshomrou growled, then let out a yelp as she managed to get a hit in.

His sword still clutched in his injured hand Sesshomorou glared acid daggers at her. "Venom claw technique" he hissed.

"Sango, get out of the way!" screamed Miroku leaping on to the attacking poisonous Sesshomorou, barrier released for the moment. Miroku held on to the young boy's wrists and forced the sword out of the struggling biting Sesshomorou as well as keeping the venom claw aimed at the earth and away from Sango and away from himself.

How could a mere human over power him? He was Sesshomrou. He was a great demon lord's son with power and strength with a bloodline without match. _No! No I will not fail!_ He redoubled his struggles.

InuYasha heard his brother's yelp, Kouga's eyes widened in horror. InuYasha leaped past Kouga and raced out of the den to go help his brother.

Seshomorou saw the flash of white and red and he screamed. "No, InuYasha get back to the den. This Sesshomrou will not lose!"

"Big brawder, big brawder, Your InuYasha is here. Get off big brawder, vile, meanies!" screamed, wept the little Hanyou, biting and growling and clawing at their legs.

Sesshomorou could not have been more proud of his brave little brother. He seemed fearless and as determined as Sesshomorou to make his human captors bleed. If only the little hanyou were a full blooded Inuyoukai, hanyous were weak and his brother was fighting a losing battle, Sesshomorou bucked and tried to get the monk off of him. InuYasha should be hidden in the den not out here fighting to free his Aniki.

Sesshomorou wished that Inuyasha were a full blooded InuYoukai with venom in his claws. As it was InuYasha was barely doing any damage at all, not that Sesshomorou could say that he had done any better. He glared at their captors feeling a failure. They were going to die a death too terrible to contemplate at the hands of vile ninjin.

Kouga let out a howl calling to his pack for help before he too entered the fray of chaos.

"Vile humans, get your paws off of my InuYasha!" he growled, kicking and punching, at Sango.

Sango deflected and held the little Inu in her grip more tightly. The wolf demon was a cutie, with long hair piecing blue eyes his voice was gravely but high at the same time. He was wearing the same outfit as Kouga's only in miniature. She never would have believed it of Kouga if she wasn't witnessing it right now, that Kouga would so bravely and stout heartedly defend a hanyou let alone InuYasha.

After a few more moments of determined battle Kouga lost as well.

Sesshomrou scowled at his little charges then he glared at their captors in frustration before he turned his attentions back on to his pups. "What was the point of this Sesshomorou protecting you if you come out of the den and throw away all that this Sesshomorou has tried to protect?"

Both pups winced and then hung their heads low.

"We are now captured and now what are we to do?" he demanded of the pups.

Mrioku and Sango shared a look then they turned to the pups. Sango began to bandage up the scrapes that she and Miroku had sustained. The pups were already healing ontheir own thanks to their demonic heritage.

"Listen." Said Miroku. "We are not going to hurt you. We truly mean you no harm. We're your friends. I know you don't remember right now but I speak the truth." He insisted stubbornly and compassionately.

All three pups stood quiet and stoic. None of them believed a word the priest was speaking.

"We will not harm you." Insisted Sango.

"You are a demon slayer." Pointed out Sesshomorou coldly analytically, recognizing the clothes and clan of the slayer. "We are demons. Do not lie to us. You have won. You are going to kill us."

Again the priest and slayer shared a look of building frustration.

"I never realized just how fatalistic you are." Muttered Miroku.

Sesshomorou's lips thinned as he held his tongue in. InuYasha and Kouga looked to one another with questions in their eyes. Then InuYasha looked up into his peeved older brother's eyes.

"What's fate- a- fate-a-lis-ic, big brawder?"

Kouga thumped InuYasha on the head making the little boy howl in distress. He rubbed at his aching head as tears filled his golden eyes.

"Don't be an idiot." Growled Kouga.

"I'm not, its not like you know what it means either." Glared chibi InuYasha, sniffling and rubbing at his abused head.

"Yes, I do." Insisted Kouga in a proud chirp.

"No you don't." glared InuYasha, very certain that though he didn't know the wolf pup all that well something was telling him the wolf was an idiot.

"Yes, I do."

"Nah-uh, no you don't."

"YES I DO." Screamed Kouga.

"No-uh-OWY!" wailed the little Inu-pup, and Kouga right after.

Sesshomorou rolled his eyes then thumped both demon pups. "Shut up, both of you. Stop making a bad situation worse." He chastised.

Both pups pouted, InuYasha's water works took up full force. He was weeping piteously.

"Owee owee. Big Brawder hit me, waaaah!"

Sesshomorou felt this strange pain in his chest, a pang in his heart. He felt uncomfortably guilty. Slowly Sesshomorou wrapped his arms around the three year old and lifted him up to hold him fully in his arms. He rubbed his cheek against InuYasha's wet cheek and kissed him.

"This Sesshomorou is sorry Yasha-chan. Aniki did not mean to bring you harm." He kissed InuYasha's head and slowly the toddler's whimpering eased as his pain went away InuYasha smiled widely and adoring at his big brother.

Kouga scowled and rubbed his abused head but refused to let a single tear fall. He was going to be an Alpha. A hit like that was nothing. Still his pride was stung. He turned his glare to the humans next. He blamed them for this.

Maybe they weren't going to kill them after all but how could he be sure? How could he trust these humans? And what were these humans waiting for?

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Sincere gratitude to all who have read and reviewed and sent feedback, you keep me writing.  
Sincerely, thank you, Jazzy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.

* * *

**

Title: DemonPuppies  
Author: Jazzy  
Pairing: Kouga/IunYasha  
Rating: T (for now, rating will go up as story progresses)

Warnings: m/m romance, humor, angst, Future Yaoi, (will think of more warnings when appropriate and as the story progresses.)

* * *

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

Sesshomrou continued to hold his toddler brother, rocking him in an easy swaying movement that put the pup to sleep. InuYasha was so easy to take care of. He asked for so little. Sesshomorou did not recall his brother's babyhood in fact he hadn't been aware he even had a little brother until a few hours ago and yet he had known many things about InuYasha at the time but it was all slipping away from his grasp and being replaced with the memories of the present moments.

Kouga sniffed the air and had his ears tensed. He was a very wary young pup. Obviously he knew something about taking care of his pack and what to expect of humans like Sesshomorou did.

"Where do you hail from, wolf?" asked Sesshomorou, quietly. He wanted a conversation and information from this new acquaintance of theirs. Especially since it seemed the little wolf had quickly grown quite attached to his little brother.

Kouga blinked scanned the woods, glared at their captors. "I'm Kouga of the Northern tribe of the Demon Wolf Clans and one day I will be Alpha."

Sesshomorou raised a brow at that statement. That lone gesture made Kouga's hackles rise. He knew when he was being criticized and disrespected. InuYasha's big brother was a real cold fish. That eyebrow spoke huge volumes of chilling disbelief.

_Some Alpha, you didn't even keep my brother safe in the den like you were supposed to._ He seemed to be saying with that one critical gesture. Kouga flushed and felt ashamed. Yet he had tried to fight by his fellow demons sides, so he had that redeeming quality which allowed him to raise his head with pride.

As cold as Lord Sesshomorou was though, he seemed pretty warmed to Yasha-chan's charms. Kouga really liked Yasha-chan. Yasha was really cute and had a lot of spunk and he wanted them to be friends, best pals, forever and ever.

"This waiting is driving me bonkers." Growled the little wolf. "I wonder where my family is? And I gotta wonders what these darned humans are waiting for or who they're waiting for. I howlded, so my clan should be here soon. But its taking them forever!" he whined.

Sesshomorou snorted. "I doubt they heard you. That howl of yours was fairly weak."

"Are you calling Kouga of the Northern Tribe of the Demon Wolf Clans weak?!" demanded Kouga huffing with great offense. His blood was beginning to boil. He did not appreciate being insulted. He wanted to erupt into violence and show Sesshomorou that Kouga was no weakling but the humans noticed the animosity brewing and Kouga noticed that they noticed and he knew or suspected rather that the Human Bitch (not insult just a term used for females of the canine variety) would not let him get into a fist fight with Lord Sesshomorou. His hackles deflated and he kicked at a stone instead feeling futile and useless.

Sesshomorou decided baiting the little wolf was not very productive and it did not alieve his own worries or boredom. The wolf spoke plainly and hit the nail on the head. Even Sesshomorou felt restless.

At long last another female wandered into the makeshift camp, a cat demon, Kirara, and a young kitsune demon, Shippo, with her. The other humans greeted her in friendship and relief.

* * *

Kagome was worried. Where was InuYasha? Was he hurt? Where could he be?

Finding her other friends did not relieve her worry much. She was tired from a full day's search and she was more than ready for a moment's rest. Sango hugged her. Miroku knew better than to get into her personal space and instead waved his welcome at her.

While Kagome was with the other adults, Shippo decided to go get acquainted with the pups he noticed right from the moment they arrived at camp. He was so excited to see other pups and ran towards them maybe he could make some friends and play with them?

Sesshomorou raised his cold brow again. His eyes were chilling and stopped Shippo in his tracks in shock. Who was this demon? Why was his look so cold and familiar to him? The scents of his fellow pups were likewise very familiar to him as well.

The kitsune took a few steps backwards and turned to Kagome to tug on her skirt.

"Uh, Kagome." Shippo timidly called out. "Kagome, I think this is Lord Sesshomorou."

Sango nodded and Miroku sighed. "Yep, that's right Shippo, and the other two are InuYasha and Kouga."

Kagome gasped first in horror then with growing shock of a different nature entirely. They were pups, chibis, babies, they were so cute!

* * *

Sesshomorou seemed to read something of her thoughts and he began to back up slowly with his baby brother in his arms. Girls, even ninjins, were all the same. He didn't want to be glomped on to. He had a lot of fan-girls at home as it was. He didn't need another one and especially not a human one at that.

"Forget about a clean death Kouga." He whispered. "We're going to die very messily."

Kouga gulped and edged back following Sesshomorou step for step until they were backed into a barrier's wall. The priest's spirit shield was being adapted to a sort of cage slash play pen for the three pups, troublemakers. Miroku and Sango hadn't wanted to tie them up nor had they wanted the pups to runaway.

"Blasted, I forgot we're trapped. Maybe she can't get in." ventured Kouga hesitantly.

Sesshomorou who had more experience with fan girls than his fellow pup shook his head. No barrier was able to stop a love struck female. They were doomed.

* * *

Kagome just barely got her impulses under control. They were so cute. But not when they were looking at her in such fear. She didn't like that. It made her feel terrible.

"Why are they in that barrier, Miroku?" she asked.

"We didn't want them to run away Kagome. They're confused and under some kind of curse. They don't know us any more." Explained Miruoku gently.

Kagome understood. "What are we going to do, Miroku?"

The priest was without an idea. "We have to find a way to reverse the curse, Kagome."

"Before their enemies get wind of their predicament." Chimed in Sango.

"What enemies?" asked Kagome unaware of any kind of civil struggles or unrest between demons.

"Well, I know that Kouga as an Alpha is often challenged for his rank and leadership. He has to constantly prove that he is worthy of the title. He has to show his people he has the abilities to lead them and make wise decisions on their behalf also he has to negotiate with other clans of the Northern Wolf Tribes as well as any Wolf exiles from other territories that wander into his territory. There are many duties and many things he must do as leader and Alpha of his tribe. As for Lord Sesshomorou, the West is at this time without a leader but if someone who wished to make a claim were to find out Lord Sesshomorou had been turned into a child they would hunt him down and kill him in order to take over the West and they could hurt Lady Kaede's village any village in the West and considered territory of the West would then be under a new rule and that rule could turn into something less beneficial than it already is for everyone concerned. There are a lot of politics in the demon world Kagome. A lot of Rivals who would love to control the West. And then for us, there is Naraku and the hunt for the shard pieces. Without InuYasha we could fail in our mission."

"I understand Sango." Said Kagome, somberly.

"Good. Now the question is what do we do? Obviously some kind of hiding is needed, a temporary fix until we can fix the problems for real. You once told me there are no demons in the modern era, are you absolutely positive of this?"

"Yes, absolutely." Insisted Kagome.

"Then that is our answer." Said Miroku. "You will take the pups home to your time while I and Sango inquire of wiser and more knowledgeable people then we on how to go about curing these unfortunate allies of ours."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry about that. My InuYasha muses seem to like it when I write short chapters only. Next stop, the Modern era, play ground bullies, and more lessons in raising demon pups!


	5. Chapter 5

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.

* * *

**

Title: DemonPuppies  
Author: Jazzy  
Pairing: Kouga/IunYasha

Rating: T (for now, rating will go up as story progresses)

Warnings: m/m romance, humor, angst, Future Yaoi, (will think of more warnings when appropriate and as the story progresses.)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

At the well they were not certain the pups would be able to follow Kagome though she held them in her arms for the journey. The well was a tricky and finicky form of magic. Surprisingly though Kagome and her passengers made it to the modern era with little fuss.

Kouga was curious and excited, while InuYasha snuggled into his brother's arms and began to nap again, the journey had tuckered him out.

Sesshomorou raised a critical silver eyebrow. He was not impressed with the human girl's den. It looked a true pig pen. Kagome blushed scarlet.

"This is not my home, this is the place where the well is kept, in other words it's a shed and it's out of the public eye because it poses a danger." She explained. "Once we leave this little house we will then come to my family home and the little bit of land that surrounds it belongs to us. This is a temple. So please try to be respectful, alright. Not that I believe you will be disrespectful I just want you to be extra careful so that no harm is caused to you or to anyone else, alright."

Sesshomorou nodded and carried his small burden without complaint following the strange human girl. Meanwhile Kouga sniffed around the place and looked into every crack, cranny and corner satisfying his curiosity.

"Nifty place ya gots here Kagome. I can smell the myst-ic-ism and old power that used to be here." Kouga complimented her proudly.

* * *

Kagome's mother was happy to have some new additions to their family. All three pups were so adorable. Though she did worry about where they were going to be sleeping. Their house was not very large, it comfortably fit the four of them adding three more was crowding. But she couldn't be rude, and they were after all children, and as Kagome assured her they would not be here for long, a month tops, maybe. 

She looked through Souta's room critically and then created three more bed mats after moving much of her son's furniture out into the hall way. "This will be where the boy's sleep. They will need some appropriate attire. I believe some of Souta's baby clothes will definitely fit InuYasha, and some of your clothes from when you were younger should fit young Sesshomorou, oh and Souta's present clothes from last year should fit little Kouga. I think that should do it…. Am I forgetting anything?" she wondered. Eyeing the children critically.

Kagome winced as Sesshomorou once again raised a critical eyebrow. "I am not female." He announced, cool and matter of fact.

Kagome's mother smiled. "I know dear, and some of Kagome's younger clothes would not be called feminine. She was a tom boy at one time, boy's jeans and everything. They were cheaper to obtain as well." She smirked.

"Ah, then this will be acceptable." Agreed Sesshomorou affably.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER 

Kagome's world was not peaceful. Though for some strange reason she thought with the three being pups things could not possibly be as loud and obnoxious and out of control as it had been in the ancient world. She was wrong. Two weeks later and she was ready to murder the pups, well except for InuYasha who was a surprisingly cheerful and sweet baby and he had also attached himself to Kagome's mother as if she were his own mom.

InuYasha could be found easily in the kitchen cheerfully helping Mrs Higurashi with the meals and house cleaning. He liked to follow her around, hang on to her apron strings and pretend to be a mother, he would even mimic her gestures when she was scolding people, though he laughed unable to hold the frowning face for long. Which made Kagome's mom melt and hug him to her breast as if he were her own child.

Kouga didn't seem to like that Kagome's mom was so handsy with the pup he considered _**his**_.

Kouga and Sesshomorou seemed to get into a lot of arguments like InuYasha and Kouga had when they were adults.

Kagome sighed as the trouble brewed into bickering and some fisticuffs. Sasshomorou was always reserved and controlled. He did not need to harm Kouga to show the little wolf who was boss. He was of a superior bloodline and much more powerful than Kouga, not to mention years older and wiser then the little barbaric wolf cub. But for some reason hitting the aggravating wolf was rather satisfying in an odd, soothing, strange way.

InuYasha was a cheerful, trusting, thoughtful child and very playful. Kagome felt a little sad knowing that once this spell or curse was reversed InuYasha would turn back into the angry, broody, guarded half demon that he grew up into being again.

Sesshomorou was surprisingly protective of InuYasha. He could be seen often carrying his younger brother on his shoulders or in his arms. InuYasha toes digging into his brother's waist and head snuggled under his brother's chin. He was a very happy and loving child. Sesshomorou seemed serene an accepting of everything his younger brother seemed to want or do, sometimes scolding InuYasha but rarely. He was a patient young person who did everything well thought out. Sometimes he would seem puzzled or contemplative but never outwardly cruel or angry.

* * *

Often times Sesshomorou was mistaken for a girl. Kagome looked at the women oohing and awing over the cute little Inus. She should be used to this by now but she wasn't. Adults were seriously weird people. 

"You're such a good big sister, I wish my daughter was that gentle with her little brother." Commented one older woman, glowing, giving praise and heaping it all on Sesshomorou, it was like Kagome didn't even exist to these women.

The crowd was large as usual. Sesshomorou bore it all well. _Humans are truly strange._ He thought. And _extremely bothersome_. InuYasha crowed in glee as a woman reached into her purse and gave him a candy. Sesshomorou sniffed it then shook his head.

"No Yasha, that would not be a good idea."

The woman blinked and tried to press the candy into Yasha's hands. Sesshomorou's eyes began glow as a low growl began to make itself heard. Kagome quickly swept forward and ushered the two out of the grocery store apologizing all the way, leaving her basket of goods behind.

"What was that all about?" she asked Seshomorou.

"It didn't smell right. Her intent was not to do harm I am sure, but she coveted InuYasha for her own. Her intent was to drug him and take him away. I will not allow that to happen.

Kagome looked horrified. "How? How do you know that for certain?"

_Oh crap!? What do I tell the cops? That woman should be locked up. She's a danger to kids._

"He is my little brother. I am Sesshomorou, I am the son of a powerful demon lord. Human's are feeble and paltry. I will keep my brother safe. I will not fail him a second time."

_Oh great! Don't tell me anything helpful. Lord it over us. Weak humans, blah blah blah, here we go again._

"Are you still brooding over what Miroku did? Sesshomorou you shouldn't blame yourself. He was a hoshi, a holy man, demons don't always do well against a monk."

"He was a human. His power was pathetic. I should have been able to beat him easily." The demon groused.

Kagome sighed yet again. She was fighting another headache. She wondered how her mother had put up with it over the years. A few short weeks with these kids and she was ready call it quits. Even go so far as to get a her organs tied so she couldn't have any kids of her own. Her mother was a saint.

Kouga came running, Souta behind him and Mrs. Higurashi with them. Kouga was grinning merrily, he was in a playful mood. Well when wasn't the little wolf cub in a playful mood? The wolf had so much energy!

* * *

"Sesshy, Yasha, come on Honored Mother has agreed to let us go to the park today." 

InuYasha squealed. "Yay! Yay! Wanna go, wanna go now, Brawder, to the park, Aniki! Park! Park!"

Seshomorou hid a small grin and lifted his little brother up to his shoulders. InuYasha bounced on his brother's shoulders.

"Yay, Yay, Yasha tall now, yay!" InuYasha giggled happily and tugged carelessly on his brother's long hair and tail.

Sesshomorou flinched just slightly. "Yasha, remember what we talked about, be careful of my tail and hair."

"Oh, InuYasha sorry, sorry, so sorry." InuYasha was repentant and petted his brother's hair carefully and kissed Sesshomorou wetly from forehead to lips and back again. "Sorry, sorry, Aniki. Kiss Kiss, make all better, kiss."

"Very well, you are forgiven." Said Sesshomrou amused. "For now, just be careful from here on out otherwise, your Aniki will have to be unhappy with you and you would not like that, would you Yasha-chan?" a slight undercurrent of menace as warning crept into his tone.

InuYasha pouted. "No. Would not. Love big brawder, not wanna make'm unhappy."

Sesshomorou smiled again this time letting his brother see it. "Good. Now we shall go to the park."

"Yay! Yay! Your InuYasha so happy!"

The park was active and had many children playing all about. Mrs Higurashi went back to the store to finish shopping trusting that Kagome would be able to keep an eye on the pups and on her own little brother, Souta, without too much trouble. She was mistaken though.

It started out innocently enough. Inuyasha and Kouga went from the swings to the merry go round to the hoops, Souta trailing happily behind them. Souta was enjoying having brothers in the house. He got into so many fun things with Kouga and InuYasha. They played all kinds of wild games out in the yard and Kouga liked to play games with him on the play station, so far they were on level three of teenage mutant ninja turtles the game and on level one of Surf's Up.

Kouga was a lot of fun and so was InuYasha when he wasn't trailing mom around and pretending to be Mrs. Higurashi. Though to be fair InuYasha was so cute that he often broke up the scolding and managed to get Souta and Kouga out of all the trouble they so deserved. Mrs Higurashi would turn from her scolding to laughing and hugging little InuYasha who was trying to be stern but would end up giggling and forgetting his stern self very quickly.

Souta and Kouga were playing ball and then InuYasha decided to join in. InuYasha remembered something about the ball and he felt sad and a strange kind of rememberance come over him of a similar time in the past. As he picked up the ball he looked to Souta and Kouga anxiously and uncertainly, almost expecting some kind of strange scolding but when a scolding did not occur he smiled merrily and bounced the ball over to his two friends who were waiting on him.

"Yay, ball. Wanna play, can Yasha-chan play?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course you can, Yasha-chan." Smiled Kouga happily, and reached out to InuYasha to ruffle his hair. That's when the bad thing happened. Older bigger kids surrounded them.

"ooh, look at the cute little baby." Sneered the leader.

Kouga's eyes widened with shock. _Who were these boys and what did they want with him and Yasha and Souta?_ The park was marked in so many scents no one's more dominant than any other. This territory belonged to no one. Why was this alpha trying to harm them?

They tried to take their ball away.

Kouga wouldn't back down. He wouldn't let this alpha, this human leader dominate him. Kouga was Alpha too and he would be respected or else he'd make them respect him.

InuYasha started crying. He fell down as the leader yanked the ball from his little hands. InuYasha's blood wafted in the air. His human clothes hadn't protected him from scraping his hand on some rough rocks in the grass.

"A-A-An-n-ni-ii-ki-iiiii!" InuYasha screamed.

* * *

Sesshomorou growled in rage. _Who dared to hurt his baby brother?!_ He was outraged. He was beyond outraged he was instantaneously blood thirsty. He was going to make the person who hurt InuYasha pay. 

Kouga growled at the child bullying InuYasha. Sesshomorou and Kagome were too far away to do anything to interfere.

"You leave Yasha alone!" roared the wolf pup. Then Kouga threw his first punch and the bully screamed bloody murder as Kouga knocked his baby teeth out.

"No." cried Kagome. "Stop. Kouga. Stop, Sesshomorou!" she screamed. She had to stop them otherwise it was going to be a bloodbath.

_Those kids parents are going to sue us or worse! Jail sentences. Oh my god, Sesshomorou would be eaten a live no matter how strong he is._ Kagome's mind kept playing terrible picture of brutality behind bars. What little good that Sesshomorou had in him would be eaten away in prison. _He's too young to go to prison!_ Her more rational side screamed at her, _but not so young that he wouldn't end up in juvenile hall! Oh cripes!_

"Stop, stop, stop it!" she screamed. She managed to grab both demons up and yank them behind her protecting them from others's wraths and protecting the bullies from any more retribution.

"InuYasha, stand up and show your brother you're alright." She commanded. She stared down the parents of the bullies. She didn't know what she could do she was at her wits end. She only hoped her mother woud arrive and get them out this terrible situation.

InuYasha sniffled and shakily stood on his little feet then wobbled his way to his protective brother.

"Hurts." He whimpered softly. "Kiss kiss?" He asked wretchedly.

Sesshomorou glared murderously at the boy who had knocked his brother to the ground. Though Kouga had done a good job on the bully, Sesshomorou still wanted a piece of that filthy human. He wanted to teach it a lesson.

_You filthy human, do not even dare to think to touch my brother. He is a half demon and son to a great Demon lord and his blood is far more important than yours. You're nothing!_

But he held his tongue for he knew that in this modern and strange place such a statement would be met with great hostility rather than respect and fear. He was a strong demon but he was still only a child. He wished Father were here to teach these human the proper respect they should have had for their betters.

Sesshomorou lifted InuYasha up inot his arms and carefully sniffed him all over and licked his wounds clean. He kissed InuYasha's injuries and then his lips. Whispering. "There Yasha-chan, kisses are given. Does it still hurt little one?"

InuYashas sniffed once then manfully puffed up his chest and smiled bright and proud. "No, no its hurts not any more. Kisses makes all better."

"Let's go home." growled Kouga, his play time was over and now he just wanted to go home and lick his wounds or rather lick Yasha-chan's wounds _No one's going to hurt Yasha-chan, not while I'm around! Yasha's going to be my mate some day_. Kouga vowed.

Kouga looked like he was itching to fight some more. He looked very angry still. His eyes had not left his enemies he almost eagerly hoped they would try something again so he could beat them up, _especially that whimpy Alpha of theirs. The guy didn't deserve the title at all_.

Kagome bit her lip. The older boys had picked on the younger boys so they were essentially the ones at fault andyet Sesshomorou and Kouga were demons and very strong even for pups. They could have seriously killed one of those kids so in a sense that put them in the wrong. They had shown no self control while trying to defend InuYasha. She knew she would have to talk to them about that and try to make them understand that they couldn't just take someone's life because that person had been rude or mean to them. But that might change who they were as adults when they became adults again and she wasn't sure that was a good idea. Damn, she was getting a headache again, paradoxes. She hated them, science was such a pain.

"Yes, I think that's wonderful idea Kouga, let's go home, alright guys." Agreed Kagome.

The other kids parents glared at her and her little brood. Kagome finally took her courage in hand and stared them all in the eye, righteously.

"My kids are younger than your kids and they were only defending themselves from the tactics of your kids. What kind of parents teach their kids its alright to bully someone smaller and younger than yourself?"

"You don't know that for certain." Defended one of the parents.

"Yeah" agreed another parent. "I mean non of us were close enough to see what happened."

Kagome glared at them, while the other parents looked thoughtfully at their children and frowned. "You're right, as parents and guardians we're at fault for today's incident. None of us were paying attention to our kids and so we have no clue what started it. We're at fault because we were not paying attention. We should have been paying attention, what if this situation had been something else, something worse, like a kid napping?" demanded Kagome. "We should have been closer and paying attention to our kids."

A few of the parents looked ashamed and others looked afraid, the girl had a point. While the more defensive parents glared.

"It doesn't matter. Your kids were beating on my kid like a couple of monsters or animals!" she glared furiously at the pups and at Kagome.

Kouga growled. "I aints a monster or an animal! I'm a demon!"

Kagome's eyes widened and thenshe started laughing hysterically. "Oh ah ha! Hah ha ha, such a kidder, you're right Ko-chan, you're a demon alright. We gotta work on that temper of yours. Let's go home alright."

Kouga sniffed and looked down his nose at the fake Alpha and his mother. The fake alpha was such a scrawny whimp, not even worth the punch he'd given him. Sesshomorou was icey cold to the lot of them and held his brother protectively in his arms. He didn't bother saying a word to them. They weren't worth it. He turned his back on them all and walked off, sniffing the air for the trail back to the Higurashi's home. Kagome and Kouga quickly following behind him.

* * *

Mrs Higurashi was just leaving the store with her purchases. She looked mildly confused to see the scruffed up and roughed up pups. Even Souta looked rumpled. 

"Wh-what happened?" she asked dazed.

Kagome blushed.

Seshomorou calmly said one word. "Bullies."

Mrs higurashi's eyes widened with shock. "Are you all right, Sesshomorou, Kouga, InuYasha, Souta?"

InuYasha frowned thoughtfully then nodded. "Yep, Big Brawder kissed his InuYasha all better."

Higurashi looked suddenly very concerned. "You were injured, oh dear, my poor InuYasha, let Mama look at it." Her groceries were carefully set on the side walk while she bent down to have a better look at InuYasha's rapidly healing scraped hands. She frowned studiously, then she looked into InuYasha's wide gold eyes. "They're healing well, I see. Your brother did a good job." She smiled.

InuYasha smiled wide and proudly. "Big brawder is the best!"

Higurashi smiled warmly. "Yes, yes he is. Souta did you get injured?"

Souta shook his head negative. "No Ma, I'm fine. You should have seen Kouga, Ma, he was like grr and then kapow!"

Kouga stood proud and puffed out his chest. "You betcha! Nobody gets away with hurting my Yasha-chan."

Kagome looked at Kouga quizzically. _That tone and that wording, that was almost like what Kouga always said about her when he was protecting her or arguing with InuYasha over her. What was going on here?_

* * *

Mrs Higurashi bit her lip, worried. She didn'tlike the diea of violence but if it had been self defense? And it was only natural that such as Inus and Wolf demons would fight and yet she wondered if she should teach them temperance? 

Sesshomorou snorted as if he were disagreeing with Kouga. "Your Yasha-chan?" he asked arrogantly.

Kouga blushed furiously. But he didn't back down. "you betcha, he's going to be my mate!" he announced proudly.

Sesshomorou snorted yet again. "I have a say as his older brother to whom InuYasha shall be mated to. You have yet to prove yourself worthy enough. We are of a powerful blood line, Heavenly Dogs, Inus. You are Wolf! Wolf and Inu will never mate."

Kouga growled. "We will to!" he argued stubbornly. "Besides, InuYasha is a Hanyou, no one else will have him. So he's going to be mine."

"You arrogant wolf." Growled Seshomorou, flexing his claws and showing his teeth in deadly warning.

InuYasha trembled he could sense the deadly intent. "No fight! No fight!" he cried. "Aniki, wolfy is friends, friends no fight, no fight." He begged.

Sesshomorou looked ready to still leap on Kouga and rip his throat out but between one eye blink and another everything about Sesshomorou smoothed out and he was once again cool and in control.

"Very well, for you, InuYasha, just this once, I will allow it to pass and for our present alliance. But Wolf, remember your place and do not test me on this matter any further."

"You're going to grow up and kill InuYasha some day Sesshomorou-sama. Why won't you consider my offer? I am serious. I love InuYasha. I want to mate with him when we are both of age."

* * *

This statment alarmed Mrs Higurashi and she began to fret. What should she do? Would Sesshomorou even listen to her? So far he had shown some respect towards her since she was their host but she knew how he felt about humans and even about InuYasha from the many visits with her daughter and the older InuYasha. She wondered if she even had a right to interfere. This was not a human matter but a demon one. Did she have the right to force her views on these demon children? As a mother and human being she felt like protesting against such terible truths. How can a brother choose to kill his brother? Especially when there was so much love between them? And this matter of mating?! Oh dear! Oh Goodness! They were still but children how can they even think to discuss such things?

* * *

Sesshomorou glared at him. "I love my brother. I would give him much honor to die at my hands. I would end his suffering. What you propose would only cause more pain for him in the long run and pain for you as well, wolf. As you have said, InuYasha is Hanyou, and if you mated him you would be reviled." 

"Maybe for a time until InuYasha proved his strength and then he would be loved." Argued Kouga.

"You're an idealist, a dreamer, go back to sleep and don't bother me or InuYasha ever again, Kouga of the North Wolf tribe."

"I will be Alpha some day Sesshomorou, you will have to ponder my proposal in the serious light that I offer it, some day." Insisted Kouga stubbornly.

Seshomorou glared. "Once you are Alpha, perhaps, and only if you are powerful enough to be seen as worthy, then perhaps I will reconsider my decision. Perhaps being the key word!"

The Higurashis watched this strange arranged marriage thing in shock. These pups were too young to be thinking such things and making such long term proposals and plans. Yet Mrs Higurashi understood that they were demons and maybe this had something more to do with instinct and matters not of her world but that of the ancient world. Did she have a right to interfere in such things? Should she try to change these pups? What would her human interference do to them in the long run if she protested and tried to force them to see things her way?

Kagome was in shock. How could this be what she was hearing? This couldn't be possible? _**What the hell was going on here!?**_

* * *

TBC - Soon hopefully:)

* * *

Thank you to all who have read or book marked or put this story in their favorites. Your feedback and reviews and favorites notices have been very encouraging. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Sincerely, Jazzy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**There were some really good questions in some of the reviews. Questions I have no answers for at this time. Though it does give me a lot to think about.**

**Remember: Don't like Don't Read Don't Flame my tender ass! Hahaha!**

**Also Up-to-date information can be found on author's profile. She updates it frequently, more so than her livejournal or soon to be obsolete website.**

**Thank you to all who have read or reviewed or added to their favorites. Thank you! Jazzy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Kouga, what did you say?" asked Kagome worried that her ears were playing some weird trick on her.

"Me and Yasha are gonna get married. I'm gonna protects what's mine. InuYasha's mine." Stated the little pup, quite proudly and happily.

"But InuYasha's a boy. You can't marry another boy." Insisted Kagome, her tone conveyed kindness but sternness as well.

She didn't want to alienate the little pups. It had taken a lot to get them to trust her, especially after having Miroku caging them in his spirit barrier. The pups did not easily trust their human friends, though InuYasha seemed happy enough and trusting enough which seemed to annoy Sesshomorou to no end as well as to drive the elder pup to pulling his long hair every now and again. Sesshomorou's over protectiveness stemmed from InuYasha's inability to distrust the humans around him.

"We're youkai." Said the pup proudly. "Being a boy's got nothing to do with it. Don't you think my mate to be's pretty? He's got cute ears and big gold eyes, and he fierce when he's mad. He's going to grow up strong. I need a strong mate cause I'm gonna be a Alpha when I'ms all growed up and I'm's gonna needs a strong mate to stand at my side and give me pups."

"InuYahsa's a boy. He can't give you kids." Insisted Souta for his speechless sister.

"I'm a wolf demon and InuYasha's a hanyou Dog demon. Demons can have kids together. Being boy's got nothing to do with it." Said the little wolf knowingly from his genetic memory.

Kagome wanted to protest but her Mother's frown kept her silent. Souta was now speechless. Sesshomorou sighed.

"I'm InuYasha's Aniki, and since Father is not here at the moment to judge you, I will in his place do so. I will decide whether or not I find you acceptable for InuYasha's mate and when or if I do then we can write it into contract and strike an alliance. But only if I find you acceptable." Repeatedly explained Sesshomorou. Face cold his body language was almost dismissive and yet provoking all at the same time. "Prove your worth". He seemed to taunt Kouga.

Kouga's lower lip came out in a pout. Then his tail began to wag as his eyes twinkled with determination. "I will prove myself, Sesshomorou. Just as I did today. I will always be by InuYasha's side and protect him."

"Then you would make him even weaker." Growled Sesshomorou.

Kouga frowned confused. "I don't understand."

Sesshomorou sighed. "It is obvious."

Kouga growled. "You calling me stupids?" he demanded, angry.

"Yes, I believe that I am." Sesshomorou replied, cold smirk in place.

InuYasha bit his lip nervously then edged his way closer to Mrs. Higurashi. It didn't look like the two older pups were going to listening to him this time. Finally Mrs Higurashi stepped in. "Boys that will be enough. Kagome we need to talk. Souta, here, take InuYasha home. Boys you go with them."

Turning back to her in shock daughter Mrs Higurashi sighed. "Kagome, do you remember our talk before about love?"

"Yes, Mom, but what does that have to do with this?" asked Kagome confused.

"Love can be an amazing thing Kagome if its right. Demons are complicated, Kagome, I don't think we have the capacity to understand them or their ways. If you love InuYasha and if InuYasha loves you, it will work out right in the end and you will have to have the love and strength to believe that whatever happens, it was meant to be, whether he becomes yours or become Kouga's. You will have to let him go if that happens."

"But, Mom, InuYasha's not gay, and I know Kouga's not. He's chased me all over the ancient world!"

Mrs Higurashi smiled gently at her daughter. "They're demons Kagome I don't think they have the same issues as we humans tend to. I honestly don't know what to do for these pups. But one thing I am certain of is that we must not interfere or bestow anything negative in our feelings or thoughts on them. We're interfering enough as it is by raising them for this long."

"I love those pups but I know they will have to grow up soon and when they do they may not be the same pups that I have loved but become once again what they had once been as adults. Or My influences over them will have changed them. Therefore we mustn't overly influence them. We don't know how or even if we will affect them."

Kagome frowned. Her mother brought up some very good points. InuYasha and Kouga and even Sesshomorou could be irreversibly changed by this experience or not changed at all. Thos were some issues she and they would have to face when the time came to reverse the curse.

**

* * *

Ancient World**

Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango desperately searched for a cure, going from one temple to another and from one wise person to another. The shard search was on hold. Not to say that they didn't run into trouble as they searched for information to help reverse the child curse from the Inus and Wolf. Sango and Miroku were a good tag team and were able to defeat the few shard infested little demons that came their way. Shippou's fox fire and illusions even helped some in their battles.

Shippou was bored he wished he could have gone with the pups to Kagome's world. He missed Kagome and InuYasha a lot.

Sango smiled gently at the pouting fox kit. "I know you miss them but I'm sure we will be united with them soon. I promise. You can even be the one to journey through the well to let them know we've found the cure."

The kit's ears perked up. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, truly. I promise." She insisted.

Shippou smiled brightly. "Thank you Sango!"

**

* * *

TBC

* * *

**

Sorry for the shortness. Chapter 7 in the works.


	7. Preview & Note

My apologies, I never intended to abandon this story. I thought when I first started writing this story, I wasn't going to be like the other authors before me, I wasn't going to get stuck. How arrogant I was. I was very determined, but then real life happened and Naruto happened, and illnesses happened, and before I knew it, how long has it been? Has it really been two years? I'm sorry about that. On my profile I have written a promise, people should read it. I'm not abandoning my fics, but it does take me a long while before updates.

I hope to have up the new chapter soon

Here's a little preview! ^_^

* * *

DEMON PUPS

Seshamaru and Kouga were often fighting over InuYasha. Kagome was at a loss as to what to do about it. InuYasha seemed very happy to have things continue the way they were, after all, this only made him feel even more loved and adored by his brother and best friend and Future-Mate, alike. InuYasha teased his big brother and Kouga as often as possible causing Kagome big headaches.

Right now, Seshamaru was a giant dog and had InuYasha in his teethe, held high above Kouga's head, keeping InuYasha out of reach of the wolf-demon. InuYasha was giggling, thinking it was all fun and games, while Kagome was trying to get Seshmaru to let InuYasha go.

"You could drop him, or swallow him whole! You should let him go this instant Sessha-kun!" cried Kagome.

Seshamaru's large eyes narrowed evily as if asking her. "What are you going to do to make me? You can't do nothing! I'm a demon and you're not. Nee-nee-neeyah."

Kagome was stricken. What could she do? She was without a clue.

* * *

And on that note I leave you again to hang in the wind until I have it finished... I am so evil! LOL


End file.
